thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
A New Era: The Eradication Games
Welcome With the recent failure and death of several of my Games, I'ved decided to do a series of Games. I will stick to this series and attempt to do a series of three Games. I've come up with a plot that I'm very much into. I hope you all enjoy it just as much as I do. Prolouge War, terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land. Thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came the peace, hard fought, sorely won. A people rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. But freedom has a cost. When the traitors were defeated, we swore as a nation we would never know this treason again. And so it was decreed that, each year, the various districts of Panem would offer up, in tribute, one young man and woman to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice. The lone victor, bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future. A message heard by the citizens of Panem for nearly 50 years under the reign of President Cornalius Snow. A poison that had seeped into the depths of Panem. A man who played with fire, and got burned. The man behind the Second Rebellion. The man behind the deaths of millions. The snake. The brief period of peace and reconstruction after his death was only the calm before the storm. An alliance had been at work since the end of his reign. Slowly making way for the reconstruction of Panem and the rebuilding of the Capitol, of the great nation before Snow's rule. A hopeful shot at the government The Hunger Game's founders had hoped for. Ah hope. What an interesting concept. What an ideal. And it so happens to be the final peace in the reconstruction of Panem. Whatever President Snow did will seem like the JV team to what's coming. The Varsity starting 7 are about to take the court. ''Present Day Panem - 200 ADD '' ''- Hawke Mellark's POV (Great Grandson of Katniss & Peeta) -'' 200 or so years ago, being the Mayor of District 12 would be exciting. Now, it's more of just a baby sitting job. Don't get me wrong, peaceful times are nice, but that's all I've ever known. And reading about the great wars, revolutions, and government my great grandparents were a part of make it hard to not wonder. Confused? Let me explain. 200 years ago, a huge war took place in my country, Panem. My great grandparents, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen played a huge role. Katniss was actually one of the leaders. After the war, we became a new country, filled with peace and democracy. My ancestors came back to 12, had children, and so I'm here. But it's not that simple. After this war, the country was laid back, and all of the Districts did their own thing. Until the death of President Paylor. A new election was held, our first formal election, and a new president was voted into office. President Alec Monroe took office around 130 ADD. He began to restructure the Districts, digging into old archives and reclaiming 3 Districts: 0, 14, and 15. Each District began to focus on their original industry again. At first the citizens of Panem were afraid, thinking Presdient Monroe had plans to dictate Panem back into the days of the Hunger Games. But that wasn't the case. He was simply trying to create a better nation. He extended the Government to include a voting council, a panel of Presidential advisors, and brought back Mayors. 4 mayors of District 12 came before me in the new line of Mayors. 65 years had passed since Monroe's rule and a new President took office. President Augustus White, a young bright man has been in office since 195 ADD. For a 25 year old he's very intelligent. He's bright, bold, and exciting. The qualities that won him his office. But under his presidency, I can feel the change coming. He's already implemented the base for it. New borders amoung the Districts, the Peacekeeper task force re-assmbled into a police of sorts. A Peacekeeper HQ in each District, a Deputy Peacekeeper for each District and a force of 30-50 Peacekeepers depeneding on District population. District 12, my District, has 35. They're under my command, as the position of Mayor carries much more bang to it that before the Second Rebellion. I've gone along with the changes, as none of them bother me. I have a high enough rank. It's just me, my wife and we have no children. And I'd acutally like to witness a Hunger Games. The Capitol has become the hub of the Nation once again. Order is being restored. What's left of the too-free spirited people is about to be eradicated. Chaos is about to be eradicated. Pointless hope is about to be eradicated. Or rather, given a point. Family Tree Here is a basic family tree so you're not confused on the relation. Rules #'No unnecessary comments or rudeness. ' #'But constructive criticism and ideas for improvement and welcomed.' #'No fighting with others in the comments.' #'No advertising in the comments.' #'It's the Hunger Games, people are gonna die, get over it if you lose.' #'Remember, you entered ''my Games, these are my rules, and you shall abide by them.' #'This also means I may change the rules at any given point.' Tribute Chart Alliances ''*Note: Leader is in italics. and bolded *Also note this will be updated throughout the Games and will only feature '''current' alliance members. This way, there is a little more room on the status chart.'' Careers Edward Waterborne (1), River Skyfall (2), Axinite Peridot (2), Delta Bourne (4), Jennifer Woods (7), Jack Wang (11), Rio Waterborne (14) Total Members: 7 Anti Careers: Glacier Frost (0), Laela Waterborne (1), Courtney Mauntell (9), Tomer Wilt (12), Timothy Banner (13) Total Members: 7 Black Alliance: Scylla Wells (4), Renault Black (6), Mercedes Black (6), Zoe Withers (10) Total Members: 4 District 3 Alliance: Lucian Viero (3), Briar Destry (3) Total Members: 2 Loners: Aster Bright (5), Xerxes Pitch (10), Celeste Verdani Total Loners: 3 Tribute Total: 22 Placing Chart Sponsoring Each tribute will be able to recieve sponsors. A generous donor has gifted EVERY tribute $200 in starting cash. Throughout the Games, tributes have opportinities to earn more. I list of those ways will be posted below. Also below is the list of items that you may sponsor your tribute(s). Lastly, each tribute's sponsorship balance is at the end of this section. Enjoy. Opportunity Chart Item List Sponsor Money Balances Training Scores *Note: 12 is the highest possible score. Lowest is obviously 0 *Highest: Scylla Wells (4) - 12 *Lowest: Celeste Verdani (13) - 3 The Arena The Games Day 1 Timothy Banner - District 13 A thousand thoughts course through my brain as the tribute tube rises to the surface of the arena. I take in a few deep breaths. Keep calm Banner. Contain your rage at the Capitol. Conserve it for the Blood Bath. Your allies need you to lead them. ''As I convince myself to stay calm, my tribute plate clicks into place. I've reached the surface. The tributes are stationed at the top of a crater. The cornucopia and its contents lie at the bottom. We're placed on the edge of a field. Hills lie in the distance, a moor is behind me. 'Thank God. 'An ally is to my right, Glacier (0). To my left is the leader of the Careers, River (2). Three major alliances and I need to help mine take control of the cornucopia. The Careers are strong, but beatable. The Black Alliance just has large numbers. But the Anti Careers are the largest. We can do it. And with an intelligent rage monster as their leader, how could we not? My train of thought is interrupted with a welcome from some dingbat announcer, and then the commencement of a countdown. '''25 24 23 22 21' I stop watching the clock to formulate a quick plan of entry into the cornucopia. From where I stand, the mouth of it faces to the left, pointing towards what seems to be trees. I’ll need to run down to the bottom of the crater and hope I can get to the mouth before the other tributes who have less of a distance. I hate this full circle concept arrangement. The tributes on the opposite side of the cornucopia mouth are at a disadvantage. They’re my enemies, but nonetheless at a disadvantage. That's illogical and unethical. But then again, it's the damn Hunger Games. The timer is ticking fast. 15 14 13 12 11 Hopefully I’ll have an ally or two arriving the same time I am. If not, I guarantee I’ll have a fight on my hands. Delta (4), the career who got a nearly perfect score, is directly in front of the cornucopia mouth. He’s gonna be quick. I want to beat him. I need to beat him. Hopefully they’ll have a weapon close to the entrance and I can end his life before he becomes a real contender, although he basically is due to his high ranking and trove of sponsors due to his score. I already hate him. Well, if nothing else I have my first target. The countdown is down to the last 5 seconds. I prepare to explode off my plate. 5 4 3 2 1 Gong! I spring from the plate, in a theatric manner. I feel weightless as I bolt towards the cornucopia. It almost doesn’t feel real. Kind of like a movie scene. And then I see Delta entering the cornucopia. My vision basically turns red with rage. Or green I guess you could say. I have only one thought. I’m gonna end you. '' Delta Bourne - District 4 Reaching the cornucopia first of 32 tributes feels great. The first thing I grab is one of two tridents in the cornucopia. I analyze what else there is, see nothing of direct use, and turn to face any challengers. Time seems to sluggishly move by. I see him. Timothy (13). The tribute who dares to challenge me. But I can’t write him off that easy. He was impressive in group training, but denied entrance to the Careers. He can move fast, and intelligently. ''Well, this should be interesting. ''I instantly speculate my options, looking for the best possible action to take. I can’t throw my trident and risk missing and giving him a weapon in the process. ''When a bullet comes at you, you dodge it. ''This is the final thought in my head before Timothy (13) tries to lunge at me. I glide out of the way, spin around, and vault my trident at the Timothy (13). Only … he isn’t there. He was a few body rolls to the left … ''He knew what I was going to do?' My thought is dispelled as Timothy (13) jolts to his feet. A sword formerly on a rack behind Tim is now in his hands. Two of the Careers, River (2) and Jack (11), arrive has Timothy and I clash. ''Boom! ''I see Umbreon (15) dropped by an axe, presumably from Jack’s hand. The first death. Timothy (13) needs to be the next. The metal from his sword blade clacks against the staff of my trident. The prongs of my trident are deflected by sword. Each of us is one step ahead of the next. In the background, I hear several cannons sounding. My every move on par with his every move. Neither of us gaining any ground, showing any sign of stopping. For a brief moment, it seems as if my opponent’s eyes are glowing green. The odd look unsettles me, throwing off my rhythm. He lands a blow to my side, quickly deflected by my trident. But he did enough. I’m now bleeding. Anger tells me I’m fine, my rationalism tells me I need to dress the wound. He swings for another blow, stopped by River (2), who’s also wielding a sword. River (2) and Axinite (2) usher me off, away from the danger. Timothy’s (13) alliance, the Anti Careers (Original right?) has now joined him. I’m angry and try to reason with my alliance as they lead me off toward some hills. We can’t leave the cornucopia. The Careers need 'to claim it. Even though I argue, I know what we’re doing is best. All of my alliance members are alive, armed, and escaped with a haul of supplies. Better than some of the tributes who lay scattered around the cornucopia could say. My spirits are lifted as Rio (14) hands me a small package, obviously something from the cornucopia. “It’s a net, right?” “Obviously. I grabbed all three of them. They were with my trident.” I then noticed she was wielding a similar weapon to mine. It was heavier, and had four prongs instead of three, the fourth being in the center. I had seen what Rio was capable of. She would be a resourceful ally, as she had proved for the first time, twenty minutes into the Games. ''How am I going to kill these people? ''It’s early on for this thought to cross my mind. But it does. And I'm going to have to answer that question sooner or later. Cornelia Drusa - Head Gamemaker – Capitol (From the Start of the Games) “They’ve launched from their prep rooms.” My lieutenant Gamemaker, Galactus, calls out. “Good. Prepare the countdown and several cannons. It’s about to get a little bloody.” My response is finished with a cold chuckle. ''Some describe me as immoral or foul. I’m viewed as wicked, cruel, and even "sinful." But that isn’t the case. I’m simply a teacher. Teaching lessons through fear. The only way to get what you want is fear. And I realize that, so President White placed me in the second most coveted positon in all of Panem. Head Gamemaker for the newly re-instated Hunger Games. But not just any Hunger Games. A Hunger Games with an engineered, specific purpose. To eradicate all hope of yet another revolution. To eradicate disorder and bring back peace and proper conduct. To eradicate the bane of Panem’s existence: Hope. I dislodge these thoughts from my brain and return my attention to the main display. A large screen divided into about 10 different angles of the cornucopia. My eyes flicker between that and the center holograph of the arena. I designed the arena non-traditionally this time around. The tributes start at the top of a crater, with all of the supplies and cornucopia down at the bottom of it. It’s not extremely deep, as in you can’t see out of it from the bottom, but it’d definitely be easier to trip in if a frantic tribute was running. ''If only, that’d be real entertainment. ''This side thought brings a smirk to my face. One of the members of my team begins the traditional countdown. I’m rushed with excitement, I can barely keep from exploding out of my chair and clapping with joy. The only Hunger Games I was ever able to see what illegal footage on the internet as a teenager. And now I’m choreographing my own. I hear the gong sound and it pulls my attention to the main screen. A Career tribute, Delta (4), is the first in the cornucopia. Ironically, his District partner, Scylla (4), grabs a bag and weapon from the outskirts and is the first to clear the massacre about to ensue. The District 4 male engages the 13 male, Timothy. Meanwhile, another Career, Jennifer (7), the brute female from District 7 made the first kill. ''Boom! ''Adela Hallow’s (12) cannon is fired by Pratt, the Gamemaker in charge of cannons and the images displayed every night of the Games. After that it gets chaotic as twenty-something tributes all do their own thing. I watch the two tributes from District 3, Lucian (3), and Briar (3) grab a backpack each and run off, towards the lake. River (2), yet another Career, decapitates Athen Navix (8) and fights off his raging District partner. For a moment it seems that the crazed tribute for District 8 might over power him. Surprisingly, she is proficient in hand-to-hand combat. But then, proving his place as a Career, River (2) trips Holi (8) and ends the tribute with a stab to the heart. ''Boom! ''Two down. That instantly becomes 3 as a third Career tribute, Jack (11), puts an axe in Umbreon Martell’s (15) chest. ''Boom! ''The boy lets out a small laugh, causing a brief moment of amusement among the Gamemakers. ''This guy will go far. ''The moment is interrupted by one of the Anti Careers, Tomer Wilt (12) stabbing the District 14 male, Maddox (14), in the throat, sending blood into the Anti Career’s face. ''Boom! ''I’m the only Gamemaker who finds this funny as I smile while the others have a look of disgust. ''Pansies. ''I’m put into shock as Celeste (13), the District 13 female takes out the guy from District 7 with a dagger to the chest as she escapes from the cornucopia. ''Boom! The Capitol citizens should get a kick out of the lowest scoring tribute taking out a strong Anti Career. Damn, I love my job. '' The Gamemakers let out gasps and complaints as the Careers hurriedly leave the Cornucopia after one of their strongest, Delta (4), lost a battle with the District 13 male, Timothy (13), and received a major wound to the side. I simply give a snort and shake my head. “No worries you pansies, the Anti Careers should be just as entertaining.” Surprisingly none of the other Gamemakers throw a fit at my comment towards them, most likely assuming I was talking to the Careers or talking at the screen. ''Idiots. '' Before switching my attention to the arena projection, I notice Aster (5), the odd guy from District 5 rush away from the Blood Bath, empty handed. As I switch my focus to the arena hologram, I search for the Career alliance. I see them heading for the hills and wonder if they’ll run into my surprise. Zoe Withers – District 10 Three of my allies are already dead. Half of our Alliance. The Careers already fled the cornucopia, supplies in toe. The Anti Careers have now taken control, killing any loners that dare to approach, and even chasing a couple. Mercedes (6) and Renault (6), along with myself, took off almost immediately after the gong sounded. We escaped with two backpacks and a small black chest I grabbed. We haven’t stopped moving since we left the cornucopia, headed towards a lake, figuring a source of water is our first priority. Mercedes limps along behind Renault, due to a clumsy fall as we dashed from the chaos of the cornucopia. I bring up with back, making sure we aren’t being followed by covering up any signs we were even there. No trails meant no followers. If we were to run into the Careers, they’d pick us off pretty easily. The Black siblings weren’t the ideal allies. They were reckless, seemingly dependent on each other, and obviously had no previous experience of living off the land. They were already tired and had slowed down. Luckily me being at the end of our “convoy” allowed me to push them along. Renault was our “declared” leader, although his sister basically controlled him and I was more competent than the two of them combined. Even though these were thoughts I’d always keep to myself, they had me questioning my decision to join this alliance, even considering I originally had more allies. Due to my thought process, I hadn’t noticed we’d reached the lake. It was now around mid-day and the sun was at its highest peak in the sky. The air was still pretty cool. No cannons had sounded for an hour or so, so my allies and I decided the Blood Bath was most likely over. A little over 5 hours into the Games and I was somehow still kicking. All these thoughts vanished as I listened to Renault (6) and Mercedes (6) converse. “Should we scout for as camp or check our packs for water bottles and fill up first?” An indecisive Renault (6) spoke first, consulting mainly his sister. “Shelter is important, but I’m thirsty, and kind of hungry.” Mercedes (6) was already complaining. Before I lost my temper I quickly interjected. “I’ll scout on ahead for shelter. You guys check for water bottles and get them filled. You guys can share a bag of nuts or dried fruit if there is any. I’ll set some traps after we establish a camp.” The two siblings said nothing, in awe at my sudden outburst as I had been silent since the gong sounded, only giving a nod here and there. Without giving them a chance to respond, I took off, leaving the small black chest with my allies, but taking the knife I had snagged from the outskirts of the cornucopia. It only took a few minutes to walk from the edge of the grassy area home to the lake, to the forest floor of a pine forest. The lake was within view and the trees provided cover. After settling on a group of trees to take shelter in, I turned to return to my allies. And then I heard it. A scream, followed by the ''Boom! of a cannon. Scylla Wells – District 4 Successfully escape the cornucopia? Check. Grab a bag and a weapon on the way out? Check. Find a source of water and a good hiding spot? Check. Eliminate any threats? In the process of doing so. As I zone in on the two tributes, this mental check list goes through my brain. I know anything but their death isn’t an option. I have to strike now, now that their ally has left them, she’s obviously the leader. Idiots. She’ll most likely be '''glad '''you’re dealt with. '' I have to be careful with my actions when it concerns other tributes, due to receiving a 12 in training. That automatically placed a target on my head in all of the tributes’ eyes. So, that puts me in a tight situation. I have two options for handling these tributes. Approach them, trick them into believing I’m friendly, and then end them. Or option two: Attack. ''Or you could have a little fun… ''A third option echoes throughout my head. ''Might as well have some fun with this. ''My thoughts are interrupted by the 'Boom! 'Of a cannon, preceded by a scream. It comes from the direction of the cornucopia. Another tribute lost at the hand of the Anti Careers most likely. I shrug, returning to the task at hand: Formulating a plan. An hour later I found myself hiding in the tree line, watching the trio of tributes sit on the bankside of the lake. Crouching, using my spear to balance, I slightly leaned forward to get a better view of my targets. I could easily kill one of them, but only one. The other two would most likely run, if I killed the stronger one. Or they could easily turn on me, weaponless and off guard. The lake could provide an easy weapon for me: drowning. If II could get one of them in the water, I could easily drown them, even without a weapon. Too many uncertainties and not enough of a plan was going to prevent me from doing anything yet. I’d have to watch them for a day or two and figure out my best options. Nothing like a little stalking your prey to get to know them better. Seeing as that’s my best option, that’s what I decide to do. I’ll just have to settle in for the night, evaluate what supplies I have, what supplies the trio has, and what I can manage to take overnight. I decide if the opportunity to kill all three of them in the night arises, I need to take it. Only time can tell what will happen… Hours later, as the “sun” finally “sets”, I watch the slideshow of the fallen tributes in the sky as the anthem plays. I count 10 dead on the first day. As the anthem ends and the sky turns dark, I watch as one of the tributes remains awake as the other two settle in to sleep. I think I heard one of the others call her Zoe (10). She’s the strongest of the three, and easily my greatest ally in this group of tributes. The boy tries to act as a leader, but she’s obviously in charge. It was hard to get a read on her, as she was overall quiet, yet still commanding in her stature and motions. She was an interesting opponent, which could be dangerous. ''If I could get to know her better, I could handle the situation better… ''This is my final thought before I rush into their camp. “Help! Please let me stay with you!” I do my best to seem frantic and afraid. Zoe (10) is too shocked to say anything, and her allies stay asleep, so I continue. “The forest…” I pause, letting out a few gasps. “It’s terrifying. So many mutts, and the constant feel I’m being watched. Please, let me stay here, just for the night.” A flash of anger seems to flare in Zoe’s (10) eyes. Or is it fear? “I know who you are, Scylla right? You’re the one who got a 12! Get out. I don’t trust you and I should kill you now.” ''Dammit. Time for a new course of action. ''“I swear, I’m not used to terrain like this. The forest, I mean. I was trying to hide in there and… I can’t. I just can’t. But out by the lake by myself, I’m too exposed. Please. Let me stay here.” I beg, not only with words, but with my eyes. I can see the thoughts flying in her eyes. She’s smarter than I assumed. “Like I said. I don’t trust you. Please leave before this gets ug…” “Wait!” Zoe (10) is cut off by her ally, the guy from District 6, who is now awake, along with his sister, Mercedes (6), at least I think that’s her name. “Zoe, we should let her stay. At least for the night. Let her sit watch with you! We could use the extra eyes.” He’s more naïve than I thought, something he’ll regret in the future. His sister, nodding along with him as he speaks, will suffer the same fate. “Renault, please. You know she’s dangerous. Do you want to die in your sleep?” Using fear to convince him, I might actually like this girl! Or absolutely hate her. I can’t decide. Not yet at least.'' I shake my thoughts to resume my act. “Zoe, please. I swear. I’ll do as you ask, just let me stay with you for the night. I’ll be gone in the morning. Yes, you’re right. I have experience, but only in water. Not in this forestry.” As it’s not a lie, just exaggerated truth, I hope she’ll buy it. It grows quiet for a couple minutes as she thinks. She turns to her allies a couple times, but only communicating with her eyes and head gestures, or I assume she does, as no words escape her mouth. “Fine. Just the night. But I still don’t trust you. If you try to pull anything, I’ll do what I have to do.” She seems cold in her vocal expressions, the fear I had detected before completely gone. “Okay. Thank you.” ''Well that was easier than I expected… Now for the fun part. '' Category:Hunger Games Category:Unfinished Category:TheAmericanDream